William Sherlock Scott Holmes
Sherlock Holmes (Born William Sherlock Scott Holmes), is the world's only consulting detective, a profession he created for himself. He is based in London and often consulted by Greg Lestrade of New Scotland Yard, usually taking his best friend and former flatmate, John Watson, on cases. He has a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain active, although in the past he has dabbled in illegal drugs for entertainment, such as heroin. Sherlock is a thinker and an observer; his incredible ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details is his main tool for solving crimes he investigates. He also often utilises his "mind palace", a tool for remembering the smallest of details and organising his memories in a visual way. However, his unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force distrusting and disliking him. Sherlock claims on more than one occasion to be a "high-functioning sociopath". However, according to Jim Moriarty, as well as Sherlock's own actions and displays of emotion and empathy, this may not be true. Sherlock does not seem to exhibit any of the symptoms of an anti-social personality disorder. John jokes once, in order to explain Sherlock's behaviour, that he might suffer from Asperger's Syndrome, a disorder related to autism, though this has never been confirmed. Abilities Sherlock has many well-developed abilities that aid him with his detective work, including a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning. Upon meeting a person, he will often "scan" them, using elements of their appearance to arrive at astonishingly accurate conclusions about their past or personality. However, Sherlock is not infallible, as he admits "there is always something" that he misses or misinterprets. He often uses a memory retrieval technique called "the method of loci" , which he refers to as his 'mind palace'. John describes this system of storing memories as plotting them on a map of a familiar location, and retrieving those memories by finding the way back to them, so as to theoretically never forget anything. To use this skill, Sherlock requires silence and space to himself to reduce outside interference. Sherlock has also proven incredible espionage talents. Despite not having spoken to Irene Adler for months, Sherlock was able to track her to Iraq, pose as her executioner and save her life, keeping this a secret from (possibly) everyone. He also shows great skill in both armed and unarmed combat. In reference to his Conan Doyle counterpart, the rules of the combat discipline Baritsu hang over his bed. He often uses his deductive reasoning to identify weaknesses of his opponents before he strikes them, only losing in fights when he is taken by surprise. Personality Perhaps Sherlock's most noticeable trait is his proneness to boredom. He is constantly agitated by the lack of work, describing peace and quiet as "hateful". Even if a case is offered to him, he won't take it unless he finds it sufficiently interesting (though it is worth noting that he seems to significantly lower his standards as he gets more desperate). In the absence of case work, he will go to extreme lengths to keep himself occupied, such as repeatedly shooting the wall of his flat with live rounds, and even turning to drugs in more extreme situations. Sherlock has a major manipulative streak and will often take advantage of people in order to get his way. For example, knowing Molly has a crush on him, he will occasionally flatter her in order to gain access to the morgue he would not otherwise have. John, on the other hand, is sometimes subject to experiments. In one particular instance, when Sherlock needs to test out a drug, he sneaks it into John's coffee. When John tries to say "I don't take sugar," Sherlock effectively uses a 'kicked puppy' look to guilt John into finishing the drink. He seems to have a sense of humour, though it is very sarcastic and can be quite dark. Sherlock is amused, most notably, by the stupidity of others in comparison to himself. He also often makes quips at the expense of his brother, Mycroft, usually about his dieting habits or his posh job. He is incredibly unamused, however, by John's blog. He thinks the titles John gives their cases, such as "The Geek Interpreter", or "The Speckled Blonde", are ridiculous, and he finds the fame that comes with being an 'internet phenomenon' distasteful. One quality that Sherlock lacks entirely is tact. He often doesn't notice when his accurate deductions about other people's personal lives offend them. He is incredibly antagonistic towards the officers at Scotland Yard, particularly Anderson and Sally Donovan, which is often relayed with a cutting remark from the latter. It does seem, though that, over time, Sherlock is becoming increasingly aware of his ability to affront, occasionally asking John "Not good?" when he does see that he has upset someone. Although he puts forth a cold-hearted and abrasive exterior, Sherlock does have a kind, caring side. Despite telling John that not caring about people makes it easier to do his job, Sherlock clearly has concern for the people involved in his cases. During one of their earlier cases, when John's girlfriend Sarah was kidnapped by Chinese smugglers, Sherlock focused on saving her rather than catching the smugglers themselves, and comforted her gently while untying her, even though he had not seemed to like her much previously. And again, in one of his first confrontations with Moriarty, he seems very emotionally affected when he is unable to save the life of an old woman. A bit later, at Baskerville, he tries to talk Henry down from taking his own life. Sherlock is the most protective towards the people he is close to, however. Even though it often seems like he takes Mrs. Hudson for granted, he is enraged when he finds that she has been roughed up by an American operative, going so far as to tie him up and throw him out the window - so many times he "lost count". Later, when John insists that she go stay with her sister for a while, Sherlock tells him that if Mrs. Hudson left Baker Street, "England would fall", while putting a comforting arm around her. This protective nature extends to all his friends, to the point that he is willing to fake his own death to save them. John and Sherlock, however, share a very unique relationship. Sherlock, clearly, cannot be considered a man with many friends; his attitude and cutting words often ward people away, but with John he makes an effort. John is intelligent, though not as intelligent as Sherlock, lacking Holmes' observational skills and his unique insight into crime. John however does have great insight in his analysis of relationships, which Sherlock may dismiss, though often does prove to come in handy. The pair seem to have very compatible senses of humor, and Sherlock does generally appear to appreciate John's love of danger and risk-taking, even confessing to John that he "doesn't have friends. He just has one". He never denies it when people incorrectly assume that they are romantic partners. When John asks Sherlock to be his best man, Sherlock is stunned into silence. He later reveals, during a very long and touching speech at the wedding, that he'd never expected to be anyone's best man because he'd "never expected to be anybody's best friend." Sherlock shares a somewhat complex relationship with his older brother, Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft does seem to worry a great deal about Sherlock, often rallying his younger brother's friends in order to ensure his safety (specifically to prevent an implied relapse), and attempting to protect Sherlock when they thought Irene Adler had died. While he does show, at times, childlike frustration with his elder brother, Sherlock never dismisses him as he does with clients or police officers he finds truly annoying or tedious. Mycroft also seems comfortable with the idea of going to Sherlock for help with issues of national security, showing once again an innate sense of trust in his younger sibling. Irene Adler deduces that he believes in a higher power which is himself, an assertion that Sherlock neither confirmed or denied. Sherlock runs his own website, The Science of Deduction. Appearance Sherlock is a tall, thin man appearing no more than in his late thirties, with pale skin and dark, curly hair. His look is designed to stand out in contrast to John, who is shorter, with straight blonde hair. His eyes can appear to be silver, blue or even green depending on the light. Sherlock's iconic outfit consists of a long ulster coat, the collar spiked up (which John calls out for being part of his "cool" image), and a dark blue scarf. Beneath his coat he always wears a black suit with a dress shirt, no tie. During mornings in his flat he would sometimes skip the suit jacket and instead wears a dressing gown in camel, crimson, blue or tartan. Sherlock can also be seen wearing the famous checkered deerstalker hat. He has been known, on occasion, to wear nothing but a bed sheet. Biography Early History Even as a child Sherlock was very intelligent. Mycroft was, according to Sherlock, a "rubbish" big brother. Mycroft tended to belittle, show up, and put down Sherlock, telling him, "Don't be smart, Sherlock. I'm the smart one.". Particularly, he told him the story of the Eastern Winds. His mother was a genius mathematician, and his father was the only normal member of the family. He had a dog named Redbeard, whom he was particularly fond of, but when Redbeard was put down it became a pressure point for him, and remained one even much later in his life. Interestingly, this seems to support Mycroft's assertion that, as a child, he wanted to be a pirate. When he heard of the supposedly accidental death of Carl Powers, he was highly skeptical and tried to get adults involved. They dismissed him, and the case continued to stay in the back of his thoughts to the present day. Meeting John Watson ("A Study in Pink") Sherlock is first introduced to Dr John Watson at a laboratory at St. Bartholomew's Hospital after having been experimenting on bodies with Molly Hooper at the morgue. He shows no emotion towards the deceased, unlike Molly, who states that she knew the dead man, and thought that "he was nice". Sherlock then proceeds to beat the corpse with a riding crop in order to see what bruises form. Afterwards, Molly nervously asks him out for coffee, but he misses the romantic intent of her question and simply gives her an order before leaving the lab. Mike Stamford then brings John Watson to meet Sherlock with the knowledge that both are in need of a flatmate. Sherlock shows interest in John right away, deducing that he had recently been invalided home from war and that he has an alcoholic brother named Harry. Later on, when Sherlock is explaining his process of deduction, John corrects him by stating that "Harry is short for Harriet". Shortly after meeting at 221B Baker Street, the two decide to move in together. The landlady, Mrs Hudson, offers the flat at a discounted rate because Sherlock helped ensure her ex-husband was executed for double-murder. It is also revealed that Sherlock is not good at taking care of himself, often getting Mrs Hudson to clean and bring him food, despite her arguments that she is "not his housekeeper". Shortly after, DI Greg Lestrade arrives at Baker Street and asks the detective to come to a crime scene. Sherlock is calm and collected until the Inspector leaves, when he jumps in the air with excitement, whooping "It's Christmas!" before running out the door. He returns a few seconds later, asking John if the doctor would like to accompany him. While on their way to the crime scene, Sherlock explains how he earlier deduced personal information about John from small details about his appearance and personality, including that his limp is psychosomatic. John remarks that Sherlock is brilliant, and Sherlock appears visibly shocked and confused for a few moments, before explaining that people usually just tell him to piss off. When they arrive at the crime scene, Sherlock insults two police officers, Anderson and DS Sally Donovan, publicly announcing that the two are sleeping together behind Anderson's wife's back. Both show obvious dislike and even hatred toward the detective. It is interesting to note that Sherlock introduced Sally as an "old friend" to John, while he openly despises Anderson to a much more intense degree. The crime is the fourth in a series of "serial suicides", in which people are being found dead after taking poisonous pills for seemingly no reason. However, unlike the first three, this victim, a woman dressed entirely in pink, has left a note; she carved RACHE into the wooden floorboards with her fingernails. Sherlock deduces that the woman died before finishing the word, which means she was trying to carve the name RACHEL. Sherlock deduces that the woman is a serial adulterer with an unhappy marriage. Sherlock finds splashes of mud on the woman's leg, thrown up by the wheels of a suitcase, and deduces that she is from out of town. The police found no suitcase on the premises, but Sherlock searches for it, later finding it in a nearby skip. He then texts John to come and send a text for him at Baker Street. After convincing John that the killer has the phone, the two lie in wait for him at a cafe owned by a friend of Sherlock's named Angelo. However even after the two run all over the area chasing a cab which stopped suspiciously, the lead is revealed to be a dead end and the two return home. After laughing about the escapade they go upstairs to find DI Lestrade searching Sherlock's things for drugs. At first, John argues that there is no way Sherlock is a junkie, but Sherlock quiets him, confirming that the idea is not so far from the truth. After much yelling and arguing Sherlock realises that RACHEL is the passcode for the victim's phone. She had known she was going to die and had slipped her phone to the killer, then given them the password to use the online tracker to find him. However when they enter the password the computer tells them the phone is in the flat. At first Sherlock is confused but then realises the original lead was correct, but he had questioned the wrong person. It was not the passenger in the cab that was the killer, but the driver. He then "slips out for some air" and meets the cabbie outside. The cabbie gives him the choice of coming with him and finding out how he got those people to kill themselves, or staying here, safe. Sherlock goes with him. The cabbie brings him to a university where he ushers him inside with his gun. He then sits the detective down and brings out two pills. Stating one pill is good, the other bad, the cabbie says that Sherlock can choose whichever pill he likes, and then the cabbie will take the other. Sherlock argues that it is chance not skills that would allow him to take the right pill, but the cabbie disagrees, calling it a "chess game with one move". The cabbie then passes Sherlock one of the pills and asks him if it is the good or the bad one. Sherlock deduces that for some reason, the cabbie is killing people for his children. The cabbie tells him of a 'sponsor' who gives him money every time he kills. He is dying, and the more money he has at the time of death, the more his children get after he is gone. After a few moments, Sherlock decided he will choose neither pill, opting instead to be shot. However, the detective grins when the cabbie pulls the trigger, revealing that Sherlock is the first to realise the gun is a fake. With no more incentive to stay Sherlock turns to leave, but the cabbie tempts him, asking if he knows which pill is the right one. Arrogant as always, Sherlock replies that he knows and chooses a pill, holding it above his head. The cabbie then states that Sherlock will do anything to stop being bored, even risk his life. Just as he is about to take the pill, a gunshot fires and the cabbie is hit. Sherlock demands to know if he picked right, but the cabbie merely laughs. Angered, Sherlock throws the pill on the floor and steps on the bullet hole, demanding the name of the cabbie's sponsor. The cabbie screams the name "Moriarty" just before dying. After giving his statement, Sherlock begins to describe the traits of the cabbie's shooter to DI Lestrade: a marksman with strong moral principles and nerves of steel. However, halfway through the sentence, he spots John standing outside the police tape and realises it was John who saved him. Quickly lying to cover for John, Sherlock states that he is in shock and needs to go home. He compliments John on his aim, a notable act as Sherlock never compliments anybody. He then reveals the man who earlier kidnapped John is in fact his brother Mycroft Holmes, who works for the government. Or "as the government" as he maintains. Finally John and Sherlock leave the crime scene grinning at each other. "The Blind Banker" Turning down a case to find a diamond, Sherlock was attacked by the messenger while John was at the supermarket. Successfully having defeated his assailant, Sherlock gets rid of him and hides the sword used against him under his chair. Upon John's arrival, Sherlock sees he lacks any groceries; the machine refused any kind of payment John tried. Asked for money, Sherlock tells him he has to go to the bank first, which is actually a big financial powerhouse. Once there, Sherlock meets his old university acquaintance, Sebastian Wilkes, who asks him for him. Just to put Sebastian off, Sherlock deduces from out of nowhere that he had made two trips around the world in the past month. Lying that he heard it from Sebastian's secretary, Sherlock subtly tells John that Sebastian's watch is two days behind, hence he crossed the International Dateline but forgot to alter it. Sherlock was able to deduce the time period this occurred in as the model of watch was only released a few weeks earlier. Sebastian explains someone broke into their former chairman's empty office the night before and sprayed an apparently meaningless set of symbols on a wall and across the chairman's portrait. Shown the room, Sherlock demands to see the CCTV footage of the room; it shows the graffiti appearing between 11:33 PM and 11:34PM, which shows the one responsible is rather quick to escape being seen. Though Sherlock declines payment for the discovery of the hole in the bank's security, John quickly accepts it on their behalf as they need money to pay their bills. Sherlock examines the room, deducing the vandal had to come through the window and that a man named Eddie Van Coon is the only person who could see the graffiti from his desk. Leaving with John, he explains that Eddie is the only person who could see it clearly, hence it was a message to him; since he trades with China, he probably works at night and the message was intended for someone who worked at midnight. They go to Van Coon's apartment and try buzzing him several times, only to get no response. Sherlock pretends to be Van Coon and tricks a new neighbor into letting him through their apartment so he can use the balcony to enter Van Coon's. He soon finds Van Coon dead in his room, shot by a SIG Sauer P226 that is lying at his side. Calling the police in, Sherlock determines from the room's contents that Van Coon had just come back from a three-day vacation, probably very recent going by the odor of his laundry. Something was also tightly packed inside his suitcase. DI Dimmock regards it as a suicide, but Sherlock points out several holes in theory – for one thing, someone appears to have inserted a black paper lotus flower into the victim's mouth postmortem. Additionally, Van Coon was shot in the right side of his head, but the victim is left-handed (as evidenced by his habits and the layout of his furniture). He explains that Van Coon had been threatened (the spray-painted message from the bank is proof of this) and was waiting for the killer. He fired a shot at the killer when he came in, and the bullet went out the open window. Sherlock advises that they should check the bullet as it did not come from Van Coon's gun. Sherlock informs Sebastian of Van Coon's death, but is berated for getting sidetracked. He next discovers a man named Brian Lukis, a freelance journalist, who was shot and killed in his locked apartment by a killer who can apparently pass through walls. Sherlock notes that it is very similar to Van Coon's death, and gets to investigate it more. He realises that the murderer could climb walls, but the two victims did not know it. By locking themselves up, they thought that they were impregnable. He and John go to talk to an expert, a street graffiti artist named Raz, who identifies the type of paint, but has no idea what the ciphers represent, and agrees to do some inquiries. Sherlock gathers Van Coon's receipts from the day he died from Van Coon's secretary Amanda, then heads to the Lucky Cat, where he meets John, who is retracing the steps of Lukis. They both realise that both victims had smuggled things from China, but something went missing. Not knowing who took it, the murderer killed both of them. Sherlock investigates Soo Lin's apartment, and nearly gets choked to death. That night, both find Soo Lin alive, hiding at the museum. However, on a reckless chase to catch the murderer, Soo Lin gets killed, and both men return home, dejected. After looking through all the books that Lukis and Van Coon both have, they still find nothing, before John leaves for work. Sherlock continues through the books, suggesting to John when he comes back that they go out for some air, only to be told that John has a date. He offers John circus tickets, but meets them there, admitting that he bought himself a third one in his name. A fight happens backstage where Sherlock discovers the murderer, before leaving after a brief struggle. Sherlock returns home with John and Sarah, before leaving to hail a taxi. Noticing a German couple using an A–Z London guide, he takes it and solves the code, but finds John and Sarah gone. He goes to rescue them, barely saving them from getting killed, and tries to comfort Sarah before the police arrive. Relationships John Watson Sherlock states, both implicitly and explicitly, that he has no friends, except for John. They live at 221B Baker Street, which they rent from Mrs Hudson at a discounted rate due to Sherlock's help in getting her husband executed. In a confrontation with Moriarty, he forces Sherlock into complying by threatening to have one of his snipers kill John. Sherlock is visibly put on the back foot by this and only rallies around at the end of the encounter when he, with John's nodded consent, threatens to blow up the bomb jacket. John and Sherlock's friendship continued to solidify with Sherlock announcing to John that he does not have friends, "just one". In the final confrontation with Moriarty, Sherlock fakes his death to avoid his three friends (including John) being killed. After an emotional farewell via a phone call, Sherlock jumps off of the rooftop of St Bart's while John, injured by a collision with a cyclist, stumbles towards his friend's body uttering murmurs of his complete disbelief, not realising he really survived the fall. John, at first is very angry with Sherlock after faking his death for two years but forgives him and goes back to solving crimes with him. He asks Sherlock to be his best man at his wedding. Sherlock states that he will do anything to protect John, Mary and their baby. Their friendship is stronger than ever now, with Sherlock becoming slightly more human. When he discerns that Mary is pregnant at the wedding reception, Sherlock states categorically that she and John will be the best parents in the world, as they've already had so much practice with him. Mrs Hudson Mrs Hudson, Sherlock's landlady, takes care of many of his needs, like washing his clothes and making food, even though she seems to do so begrudgingly. Sherlock in turn is very protective of her – even beating a man half to death, and then throwing him out of a window (several times), claiming he "fell out" after deducing that he had struck Mrs Hudson. When Moriarty says to Sherlock he will kill "everyone you care about", the fully enumerated list comprises three names, of which Mrs Hudson is one. Greg Lestrade Sherlock's relationship with DI Greg Lestrade began as one of necessity, as Greg acknowledges that some crimes cannot be solved by traditional police methods, and Sherlock needs someone to bring him in on cases. Greg since appeared to have become someone that Sherlock would consider a friend, especially when it is revealed he is one of Moriarty's three targets designed to coerce Sherlock into "suicide". Greg can be noted as one of the few at Scotland Yard that does not completely believe, upon the evidence that Sherlock was the one committing crimes all along, that Sherlock was a fraud. Mycroft Holmes Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, his older brother, have a rocky relationship at best. However, Mycroft does remark to Sherlock that they have more in common than Sherlock likes to think. There are many examples of this, one being that both of them have exceptional brain power and are able to deduce things quickly. However, there are also many examples of them being opposites of each other, as Sherlock "prefers to text" and does so very frequently, while Mycroft, as Sherlock says, only texts when he cannot speak, e.g. when he is at the dentist. Despite the unstable relationship, Sherlock and Mycroft are seen to pay attention and care about each other quite a bit, knowing about each other's personal lives, and with Mycroft asking Sherlock for favours. In return, Mycroft has his own way of keeping tabs on Sherlock, having a high level of governmental security placed on him and John. The two are seen to spend some time with each other, Sherlock having 'acquired' one of Mycroft's security cards, and when Mycroft finds out that he uses it, he is more exasperated than angry, despite Sherlock breaching a national security protocol in Mycroft's name. Mycroft later allows Sherlock access to the military base that Sherlock stole his identity to breach. Molly Hooper Molly Hooper and Sherlock have possibly known each other for quite a few years. Molly is a pathologist at St Barts Hospital and often assists Sherlock in his "experiments". She is shown to have a huge crush on him and seems to be really awkward and stuttery around him. He does not really respond to her feelings for him, although he does use them to his advantage by flirting with her in order to get something he wants. Sherlock originally did not not seem to understand how much Molly cared for him. However, their friendship became slightly stronger. During a Christmas party at Baker Street, Sherlock upsets Molly by embarrassing her in front of everyone after he deduces that she has 'love on her mind' and is seeing someone that night. When it turns out to be him, Molly snaps back at him, standing up to him for the first time. Then, another first, Sherlock apologises to her all on his own, much to the shock of John, and kisses her on the cheek. Molly seems jealous of Sherlock's "infatuation" with Irene, jumping to the conclusion that she is his girlfriend to which he questions "you think she is my girlfriend because I am x-raying her possessions?" Molly's and Sherlock's relationship developed substantially from colleagues into a friendship. At one point, Molly points out how sad Sherlock looks when he thinks no one else can see. He states that she can see him to which she replies that she does not count. Sherlock seems completely shocked that she would think that. Sherlock later tells her that she does count and that she has always counted and that he has always trusted her. When she asks what he needs, he replies with 'you' showing that he does indeed care for her. Molly aided Sherlock in faking his death. To thank her, and also to temporarily replace John, Sherlock asks Molly to solve some cases with him. He also tells her that Moriarty made a mistake in believing that she did not matter to Sherlock, when he in fact admits to her that she was the one person who mattered the most. When Sherlock sees that Molly is engaged, he congratulates her saying that she deserves to be happy. He also states how he wants her to be herself, not John, showing that he values her friendship even if he is using her as a replacement. Eventually, Sherlock compliments her without a reason (without trying to get something) and even asks how Tom is. He also makes an effort not to say anything about the fact that Tom looks like him (hinting that Molly is not over him) showing how Sherlock has come to respect Molly and how he is starting to show regard for other people's feelings. Molly was very angry at Sherlock for being back on drugs but he just responds with 'sorry your engagement's over' after he notices the lack of ring. He also has her in his mind palace when he is dying; she is shown helping him and guiding him through it, trying to keep him alive. Although it was not really Molly, it shows that Sherlock has respect for her and considers her to be someone who saves his life. It is also revealed that her house is one of his bolt holes and that she had the spare room while he had her room. Parents Mrs Holmes, or "Mummy", has been mentioned at several points, most commonly as a threat or complaint from the eldest Holmes brother, Mycroft Holmes. After Sherlock's return from the "dead", Mycroft's and Sherlock's mother and father show up at 221B, having known all along that Sherlock was alive. They appear to be very ordinary, unlike the two brothers. It is later revealed that Sherlock's mother is a renowned mathematical genius who retired from academia in order to be a full-time mother. Mummy maintains a powerful hold on both her sons, as is shown by her making Sherlock promise to stay in contact more often when both Holmes brothers are caught by their mother to be smoking outside of her home. When she confronts them, they hide the cigarettes behind their backs and deny they are doing anything. Sherlock even goes further, blaming Mycroft. Janine Hawkins Sherlock meets Janine at John and Mary's wedding and later has a short relationship with her. "Sherl", however, as she calls him, was just using Janine in order to get access to her employer's office – Charles Augustus Magnussen. In retaliation for this betrayal, Janine sells her story to the newspapers in a "kiss and tell" story – lying about their sex life, which they'd never had. They do appear to part on good terms despite this, with Janine visiting him in hospital after he is shot (but she also lessens his morphine drip in the process--her way of avenging her "broken heart"). Irene Adler Irene Adler holds a certain fascination for Sherlock Holmes. She is shown to enjoy "the game" just as much as Sherlock, enjoying detective stories and understanding the intricacies of them similar to Sherlock. When she fakes her own death, it is revealed that she trusts Sherlock when she sends him her phone, and it is revealed that she has an infatuation with him when she used his name as the password into her phone, her most precious possession. When Mycroft tells John of her capture, he states "What might we deduce about his Sherlock's heart?" (in reference to how he would take the news of her death, thereby revealing that Mycroft thought that Sherlock might have cared for her, although it might have more likely been a fascination for the woman who's mind matched his own). When John goes to tell Sherlock that she went into the Witness Protection Program in America, so as to spare him the sorrow of learning of her death, Sherlock asks him for her phone (part of Mycroft's file on her). It is later revealed that Irene did not, in fact, die in the Middle East. Sherlock infiltrated the prison to rescue her, risking his own life to save hers. During a later case when Sherlock is deducing who the murderer is, and is in his mind palace, he sees Irene naked (as he saw her when they first met) stroking his cheek with her hand as she smiles at him. He then tells her to get out of his mind so he can solve the case. Quotes Appearances Series One * "A Study in Pink" * "The Blind Banker" * "The Great Game" Series Two * "A Scandal in Belgravia" * "The Hounds of Baskerville" * "The Reichenbach Fall" Series Three * "The Empty Hearse" * "The Sign of Three" * "His Last Vow" Special * "The Abominable Bride" Other * "Unaired Pilot" * "Many Happy Returns" * Sherlock: The Network Trivia * Sherlock takes his coffee black, with two sugars. * Sherlock enjoys dancing and is capable of, at the very least, waltzing and a passable jazz pirouette. * Sherlock has a Master's degree in Chemistry. * It has been hinted by Mycroft, Irene and Moriarty that Sherlock is a virgin. * It has been hinted by Mycroft that the two may have another sibling. * Benedict Cumberbatch almost turned down the role. * Benedict Cumberbatch had to lose weight in order to portray Sherlock * He changed his name to Sherlock Holmes, from William Sherlock Scott Holmes * In the summer of 2011, Danny Boyle created a National Theatre production of 'Frankenstein' in which Benedict Cumberbatch and Jonny Lee Miller played the creator and monster and alternately changed nightly. Both actors then went on to play another Victorian creation, Sherlock Holmes, both set in the present day, albeit opposite side of the Atlantic. Gallery Sherlock1.jpg|Sherlock deducing John Sherlock deerstalker asib.jpg|Sherlock pictured in the deerstalker for the first time Morninggown.jpg|Sherlock irritated at John Sms.jpg|Sherlock meets Jim A Scandal in Belgravia .jpg|Sherlock goes to Buckingham Palace in just a bed sheet Src.jpg|Irene Adler beats Sherlock Mrs. Hudsons flat.png|Sherlock, Mrs Hudson, and John having a chat Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-12h25m26s215.png|Sherlock helps Adler 221B Baker Street.jpg|Sherlock and Moriarty have tea BBC sherlock Mycroft operation.jpg|Sherlock and Mycroft playing The sign of three.png|Sherlock as Best Man at John and Mary's wedding Youngsherlock.png|Young Sherlock tumblr megwrzd9Su1qffmheo1 1280.jpg|Sherlock plays the violin References de:Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) es:Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) pt-br:William Sherlock Scott Holmes Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:Versions of Sherlock Holmes Category:British characters